Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with a touch panel, and in particularly, to an electrical device and control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Today, mobile devices not only provide touch panels for easy usage, but also include an Input/output (IO) port for delivering signals between electronic devices. For example, when a user would like to listen to music, he or she can connect an earphone to the IO port of the electronic device to receive the music signal from the electronic device.
When a user no longer desires to listen to music, the connection cable of the earphone is often wound around the mobile device for easy storage. Nevertheless, some users would wind the connection cable of an earphone to the mobile device without terminating the application, resulting in a waste of energy. Therefore, a control method is needed.